


S3X ED

by ReboundBosh



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 3 Scenario, hi, many mistakes please don’t mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReboundBosh/pseuds/ReboundBosh
Summary: My version on season 3
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“Monday already?” Thought Otis as he got woken up by the sound of his alarm, last thing he remembers was him at the beginning of spring break, speaking his heart out in a voicemail to no avail, and spending the days with his mom on the house, watching movies as they always do, something was not right with Jean though, he was suspicious something had happened. Eric wasn’t available all spring break long, as he was still on the honeymoon phase with his new boyfriend Adam. He still was not sure what to make of it, but he was just happy for his friend. Himself on the other hand had not heard from Maeve all this time, maybe she still needed time to collect her thoughts about him, maybe she still hadn’t forgave him, he was a dick, not a dickhead though, he kept hearing that in hopes he would hear it again from her. What a weird relationship they had, but he knew that she was all he wanted. 

As for Maeve, she spent the time mostly doing work for the aptitude scheme, Miss Sands had left them plenty of work to do while on spring break. When she was not working or reading a book alone, she was with Isaac, as he was the closest to her at the moment. Aimee came visiting time to time, which was a breath of fresh air for Maeve, since she was still thinking about her mom and Elsie, and what a terrible thing she did for both of them, even if she was doing the right thing for them all, maybe she was selfish after all she kept thinking to herself. “Fucking Milburn.” was still a thought she had all this time, even drunk he still spoke the truth about her, she believed she was a bit selfish, but never expected to hear it from him. That night still was fresh on her mind, how everything went downhill so quickly, and how to this day she was still in love with him, even if she doesn’t want to admit it.

-

“Good morning darling.” Said Jean as Otis came downstairs to grab breakfast.   
“Morning mum.” He answered quickly.  
“Looking forward for school?” Asked Jean while not looking away from the newspaper she was reading.  
“Not really, why should I be?” Otis asked while frowning in confusion. Jean looked up quickly at him before answering   
“Just asking.”   
Otis finished eating and headed to the entrance to leave for school.  
“Alright mum, I’m heading out, see you later” said otis while packing his stuff up.  
“Oh darling I know you will probably want to spend time with Eric since you are going to see each other, but can you please be home for dinner, there’s something we need to talk about.” Jean said while still looking at her newspaper.   
“Alright, I’ll be here then. Love you.” Said Otis while leaving.   
“Love you too” managed to tell him before he left. 

“What would mom want to talk about?” Otis thought while grabbing his bike and heading to Eric’s place. He didn’t make much of it since it was casually thrown at the end. Otis headed to Eric’s since he hadn’t responded to any of his messages in the morning, he probably was hungover from hanging with Adam. He suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the road when he got a text from Eric. 

“Leave without me, I’m already late” -eric

Well that was unusual he thought to himself as he changed ways and headed towards school.  
“What an odd morning” said to himself while on the road. 

-

Maeve has just woken up and looked at her phone. “Monday already?” She said to herself. She had barely any time to relax, or go out since she felt she was always working on something for the aptitude scheme, and that Isaac was always trying to come up with something so they could hang out which was overwhelming. It was still early morning but she was ready to leave, so she did, trying not to make much noise leaving to not catch Isaac’s attention, which was impossible since he was already waiting for her.   
“Why you leaving so early, what are you doing today?” Asked Isaac from his front door watching Maeve lock her own.  
“I’ve got to get to school, I’m still a student you know.” She answered, sounding a bit annoyed.“Ahh yes, I completely forgot about that. Well what are you doing after school?” She didn’t know what to answer, she didn’t have a plan, and it’s the first day back so she probably will be free, but just didn’t want to hang out with him.  
“I’ll probably have to do some shit for the aptitude scheme, so I’ll probably be back late night.” she replied.   
“Oh, well, have fun with the nerds then.” Said Isaac in a playful tone.  
“Yeah, goodbye then.” Said Maeve as she headed towards school grounds.

Maeve arrived at school super earlier than usual, they were still people cleaning when she got there. She went to kill time by the old bathroom stalls, where she wouldn’t be spotted smoking. There she got unusual thoughts coming to her head: “Why hasn’t Otis talked to me yet? He had all spring break long and never even texted me. Maybe he has already forgotten about me, maybe what he said at the party was true after all.” A single tear dropped from her eyes. At the feeling of it she quickly wiped it off and stopped thinking about it, him. She threw the cigarette to the floor, stomped it, and went to her locker. Students were now starting to roll in. Many stopping Maeve asking for an appointment with Otis, she was quickly getting more and more annoyed at the people asking her and especially mentioning Otis. She didn’t accept anyone’s money, which she desperately wanted, since she was now alone again, no one to help her with rent or any other service she might need. She had to come up with something.

-

As Otis arrived at school he parked and secured his bike and sat on a bench waiting to see if Eric arrived, or better yet, seeing Maeve. He got anxious just with the thought alone of seeing her. As he waited and got a bit more anxious with time someone sat next to him while he was distracted.   
“Morning Milburn.” Otis flinched at the greeting as he was caught completely off guard.   
“Ruby?” He sounded confused as she had never talked to him in school.  
“Yeah, what’s the big deal? Oh right me”. Otis chuckled at the statement.   
“How you’ve been?” Asked Otis, last time she saw her she was still pretty bummed about his father's medical condition.   
“Good, spent most of spring break at the hospital though, which is bad because I feel paler than a fucking zombie” Otis again, chuckled at the statement.   
“You look the same as last time I saw you” Ruby smiled at his words.   
“You always know what to say huh sex kid”. They both were now chuckling.   
“How has your father been?” Asked Otis regretfully not wanting to touch on the subject too much.   
“Good as he can be, he has been stable for a while now.” Said Ruby while her smile faded at the thought of his dad.   
“Good to hear.” Responded Otis while smiling hoping to get Ruby out of it.   
“Anyways, I got to go, Olivia is waiting for me, see you around Otis.” Said Ruby as she headed towards Moordale’s entrance. “That was unusual” said Otis to himself as he never recalled Ruby calling him by his first name, much less while on campus. 

As the time went by and he hadn’t seen Eric nor Maeve he decided to stop waiting and headed to his locker. As he entered campus he got interrupted by other students asking him for sex advice, as he was now well known as sex kid, more like sex guru since his advice was always on point. He answered most of the questions on his way to his locker, and with all the students blocking his line of sight it made it impossible to see the hallway and find either Eric or Maeve. 

He arrived at assembly and noticed a lot of people looking at him, probably wanting advice for free. As he looked where to sit, he spotted a place next to Ruby, he took the chance and went straight for that empty seat.  
“Hi again, is the seat taken?” He managed to speak out whilst taking a seat.   
“Hi, no it’s been empty.” Answered Ruby. While they were waiting for assembly to start, Otis glanced around the room trying to spot one of his friends, to no result. He was now a bit paranoid, maybe something bad had happened to Eric, and Maeve was purposefully avoiding him, he now was a bit nervous, and it showed.   
“Everything alright?” Asked Ruby clearly seeing Otis in a state of confusion and anxiety. When he heard her, he quickly snapped out of it, realizing he was being over dramatic and tried to compose himself.   
“It’s nothing, I’m just looking for Eric.” he said, trying to calm himself.   
“Well, I believe Olivia saw him hanging with Adam on her way to school, maybe he was busy with his new hand holder.” Otis laughed hearing that, as he remembers that night when his friend got put on the spotlight.   
“Oh, that is why then. Makes sense.” Otis trying to distract himself and make the situation with Ruby a little less awkward he just asked out of curiosity:   
“Why have I never seen you with your own hand holder Ruby?” She got surprised with that question, she never really thought of having an actual boyfriend, but being Ruby, she had to say something imposing.   
“I don’t to boyfriends.” Otis smiled when hearing that statement, thinking to himself, where have I heard that before.   
“Or I haven’t given myself time for that you know. But, maybe I’ll do one day”. continued Ruby.  
“Just make sure to use a condom with the next guy” replied Otis in a playful way.   
“SHUT UP!” Loudly whispered ah him while slapping him on the knee. Otis couldn’t help himself but laugh. 

Assembly was now starting. Ms. Tarrington took to the stage while everyone gathered on their seats.   
“Good morning Moordale. I hope everyone got to enjoy their spring break, but it is time to get back to business. As you know, Mr. Groff will not be your headmaster for the rest of the term, so instead I will be replacing him for the time being. My name is Maxine Tarrington, you can call me Ms. Tarrington. I’m looking forward to the rest of the term as you all should be.”   
She was being formal to start, inspecting the room looking for the groups, making memory of everyone’s face. While she was talking Otis was now well on a conversation with Ruby, she was quite nice when she tried. He was still looking in the room searching for one of his friends. When suddenly the back door opened and Eric came in storming, trying not to make too much noise. Otis was relieved he was okay, he tried to grab his attention by waving and Eric quickly responded.   
“Handboy is back?” Asked Ruby, looking to the back trying to find him. Eric seeing Otis seating next to Ruby was unusual, and being as dramatic as he is, his jaw dropped, seeing his friend with the most popular girl in schools was quite the sight. He quickly saw their reaction in confusion, so he just waved back at them, and tried to find a seat.

“And speaking of good news...” Ms. Tarrington was still talking, now they were back to paying attention to her. “Before going out on spring break, 4 brilliant students of Moordale went on the national stage, and won the National Students Quiz Championship. So, I invite to the stage Dex Thompson, Steve Morley, Vivianna Odusanya and Maeve Wiley, round of applause please.”   
As the students clap at the indication of Ms. Tarrington, not making much of it, both Maeve and Otis’s hearts skipped a beat. Maeve was sitting at the back of the room, with Aimee and Steve with her. She had expected to be mentioned for winning, but not to have to walk to the stage in front of everyone. She got super nervous really quick, but got Aimee's support, and Steve was waking with her. She stood up and saw everyone seeing her, not making much of it, some whispers but not too crazy. Otis was just trying to look everywhere for her, he saw Viv and Dex already at stage but not a sign of Steve nor Maeve, when suddenly he saw Steve’s massive frame waking past him. And he saw her walking right behind him, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He on the other hand examined her from the moment he entered his line of sight to when she was already walking up stage. She looked beautiful, he thought, he hadn’t seen her in a long time, and she was a walking dream. Once she was up on stage he had a full view of her and his heart went wild. She had her usual leather jacket and combat boots, her hair was tied in a ponytail, and her posture was of a girl trying too hard to stand correctly, looking a bit awkward he thought, but everything else was perfect. Once she got on stage she started looking non voluntarily, trying to spot someone, when she saw him, looking at her with a big smile on his face and a tender look, he was more handsome than she remembered, and those blue eyes still freezed her to this day, she began to bite her lip just looking at him, and quickly made eye contact with him. They both flinched, Maeve quickly stopped daydreaming him and changed to a sickening look, trying to look disgusted with everyone clapping. Otis flinched, trying to look anywhere else. Maeve took notice and smiled to herself. “Fuck him” she thought. Not in a bad way, thinking that he is the only one who can make her feel butterflies in her stomach, while looking cute being awkward. When she noticed who was sitting besides him. She got taken aback, not expecting to see them together, she felt her heart deflating, all those goosebumps she had quickly went away, and got a bit angry and sad just thinking of her, and that maybe they were now a thing, since he never tried to contact her, or at least she thought.

Ms. Tarrington just went on to formally congratulate them and sent them back to their seats. Maeve was relieved that it didn't take too long and went back to her seat. Assembly went on as normal, Maeve spent all the time looking from behind at Otis and Ruby chatting the whole time. When assembly ended, both Maeve and Otis were stormed by fellow students trying to arrange a session, both of them rejecting everyone. Maeve was with Aimee and Otis with Eric, with the hallways now a bit emptied out, they had a clear view of each other. Eric spotted both Maeve and Aimee talking to each other looking their way, and couldn't help but to overreact.  
“Dude, they are talking while looking at us. Do you think they like my outfit? Had a bad time choosing today for some reason.”  
“Maybe they are, but what gives”  
“Oatcake you should really talk to her you know”  
“And I will, eventually”  
“Well now's the chance because they are walking towards us”  
Maeve was trying to get to class and as hard as it was she had to walk past Otis even though she didn't want to go anywhere but where he was. Otis saw her walk right past and Eric dragged him to basically the middle of the hallway dead stopping Maeve as they were now standing face to face.  
“H-Hi, Maeve” managed to say Otis while on shock at Eric's action  
“Hey” responded a cold Maeve  
“Sooo, how you've been” Said Otis awkwardly, trying just to say something.  
“Gotta get to class” Answered Maeve while walking right past him, not trying to show any emotions.   
Otis saw her walk by, and shamefully walked to his class which was the other way. Now the hallways alone except for Eric and Aimee now looking at each other, making looks to each other as to signal they both know their roles.  
“Gibbs” said Eric in a spy like tone  
“Effiong” answered Aimee in a similar tone with a serious look  
“We know what to do right”  
“Yup”  
“Good, we'll arrange the specifics at a later time”  
“Sounds good to me”  
“See you around then”  
Both now knew that they had to do something to get Otis and Maeve together, they just had to come up with a clever way to do that

The day went on as usual, the normal classes, normal annoying people as Maeve would think. Ms. Tarrington was at the play before spring break, so he heard Otiss confession, and wanted to know more about it, but she had to confirm her theories first. She had called a number of students to her office, asking them all they knew. The whole day students were rolling in and out of her office, they were called at random, and always entered one at a time.  
“So, I need you to tell me all you know about Otis Milburn.” said Ms. Tarrington to all the students she had called up.  
“Sex kid? He helped once with a bed problem I had once” Said a student she had called in.  
“Otis is great, hes really kind, and comprehensive, and a really good sex advisor.” Said another student  
“Sex kid is great, hes kind of wierd but hes really popular with the girls, maybe hes knowledge is more useful than for advice.” Said another student

“Did you come up to him for advice? Or did he just went on offering you his service?” Asked Ms. Tarrington to all of them  
“No, I looked for him the day after my girlfriend broke up with me for some, bed problems”  
“No, he was popular as an advisor so i looked for him and arranged a meeting”  
“No, people knew him as a good advisor so I looked for him, but he charged me though, not much and it was worth it.”

“And was he the one to arrange it, and did he give advice on his own?”  
“No, a goth girl was the one in charge of bookings and the money”  
“No, this girl was the one to book you in and charged you for it”  
“No, he had someone else do the booking and he gave the advice alone”

“And who is this other person you are talking about?” Ms. Sands asked curious as to who this other person was.  
“Maeve Wiley”  
“Maeve Wiley”  
“Maeve Wiley”

The name came by a surprise to Ms.Tarrington, she wouldn't have known that a member of the QuizHeads would be a part of such a shady underground operation, especially knowing the consequences.  
“And do you think it would be wise to punish those two people?”  
“No, they were actually cheap, and the advice was spot on, so no.”  
“No, they were super nice, and the advice was super helpful.”  
“No, they were doing it for a good cause, and the money was just extra I guess”

She had come to a conclusion, but wanted to hear them first before deciding anything first. The day ended as usual, all students exhausted and Otis noticed people murmuring, looking at him. Had a rumour spread out? Had he gotten in trouble for the confession he had at the play? Every thought was coming to his head when he got surprised on the back by a hugging Eric.   
“Oatcake how was your day”  
“Fine I guess, want to come to my place to play some smash bros?”  
“Yeah im down AFTER you go and talk to Maeve”  
“I'm not going to talk to her today, no way”  
“If you are not doing it today then when?!”  
“I don't know, just some other time.”

When suddenly the speakers started, it was Ms.Tarrington speaking. “Otis Milburn and Maeve Wiley come to my office immediately”. Both Eric and Otiss faces were surprised, not knowing the reason why Otis would be called.

“Look, even Ms.Tarrington wants the two of you together.” Said Eric while laughing at the situation his friend was now.  
“Of course it had to be us”  
“Wait, if it's the both of you that means…”  
“Yeah, she probably caught on to the sex clinic”  
“Ohh you are a dead man my friend.”  
“Shut up, I just hope we are not in a lot of trouble.”  
“In the meantime be sure to talk to Maeve” Said Eric as Otis was now on his way to Ms. Tarrington office. All the murmuring of the students were now well on Otis’s ear, hearing all the conversions on how sex kid had gotten into trouble.

“What did you do babes?” Asked Aimee to Maeve as they were close to exiting school.  
“If it's the both of us then you could tell what it will be.”  
“She ships you too?”  
“Aimes, no, its probably because of the sex clinic”  
“Ohh right. Or maybe she just really ships the two of you.”  
“See you tomorrow Aimee” Said an annoyed Maeve as she too was walking to the headmaster's office. She arrived first, nervous of Otis being already waiting for the other to arrive. She just had a seat and waited for Ms.Tarrington to call them in. Otis was bit late to the office, having to stop while still students went to him for advice. When he arrived and saw her sitting outside the office, he could help but to sit right by her.  
“Hey.” Said Otis still a bit nervous about the whole situation.  
“Hi.” Said a cold faced Maeve.  
“So, do you think she found out?”  
“Probably, maybe someone snitched trying to impress her. But I'm ready to face the consequences, got nothing to lose.”  
“What do you mean? You are on the aptitude scheme, your future could be tarnished if you get suspended or expelled even”  
“People like me are not privileged like that Otis.” Otis was shocked at her statement, him knowing more than anyone how smart Maeve was. “Besides, snitches get stitches.”  
Otis gulped hearing that, and had a nervous look on him like holding back a fart.  
“What? Do you know who did it?”  
“Umm, I think im the snitch here”  
“What?! Why did you?! And why drag me into this?! Said now an annoyed Maeve basicly shouting at him.  
“Im sorry, it was at the play right before spring break, Mr. Groff was calling out my mom saying she was the one giving bad advice, and I jumped in and said it was me giving the sex advice, and I believe she was in atendance that day. But I never mentioned you, I swear. I wouldn't want to hurt you.”  
“Well, you have a hard time doing that dont you.” Said Maeve with a hurt tone on her voice. Otis noticed and caught on to it, he stopped talking, thinking of the right thing to say. An awkward silence occured before anyone said anything.  
“I'm sorry about that last party by the way, I really didn't mean it and never actually told you that before.  
“And you waited all vacation to tell me that?”  
“I believe I said it in my voice-”  
“Ms. Tarrington will see you now.” Otis was interrupted by Ms.Tarrington' assistant. They both walked into the office and took a seat as Ms. Tarrington was just ending a call. 

“Milburn. Wiley.”  
“Good afternoon Ms. Tarrington.” Said Otis, trying to be formal.  
“I hope you both know why you are here.”   
They both nodded.  
“Good. Now it's just a matter of one of you confessing before I tell you the consequences of your actions.”   
They both looked at each other, in silence thinking of what to say. Maeve looked like she wanted to speak, but Otis interrupted her before she could say a word.  
“Look I'm sorry Ms. Tarrington, it was me who came up with the idea of helping the students with sex advice. As you know my mom is a sex therapist, so i thought i could mange to be one myself, and wanted to start with the problems i knew with the people of my age. And I was the one to bring Maeve into this, the clinic started to get out of hand and asked her for help, it's not her fault it is all mine.” Maeve was shocked that Otis had said that, thinking it was rare for Otis to do such a brave thing. Ms. Tarrington stayed silent, looking at Maeve waiting for her to say anything.  
“Is what Milburn saying true Maeve?” She didn't know what to do, she looked at Otis first, and he nodded at her knowing the trouble he might get into. She just looked at Ms. Tarrington and nodded again.  
“Well, if that is the case it would make sense why a member of our aptitude scheme would do such a thing. But I can't give you the benefit of the doubt. As you know running a “sex clinic” as you are calling it, is highly unetchical, risky, and not suited on school grounds. And the punishments could be severe.”  
Both Otis and Maeve were scared at the consequences, they knew what they were doing was wrong, but they always did it with good intentions.  
“But-” Ms. Tarrington started and both of their faces lighted up.  
“This is not the case. Look, I had over 50 students here today, they all knew who you were, they all knew about your clinic, and they all said the same thing. That it was good, healthy advice.” Both Otis and Maeve were now smiling, and felt a big relief on their chest.  
“Somehow you were lucky enough that the 50 students all said positive things about you two, and how helpful you were.”  
“We were just trying to help our peers.” Otis said.  
“But still, these actions will not go unpunished. I could very well expel both of you, but looking at the positive responses you don’t really deserve that severe of a punishment. So, you both will get detention for the rest of the term.” Both Otis and Maeve's faces looked shocked, Maeve’s angry, Otis is confused.  
“The rest of the term?!” Said Maeve almost screaming at Ms. Tarrington.  
“If you have a problem with that Ms. Wiley, you can get suspended and have that in your college application, would you rather have that? Your choice.” Answered an annoyed Ms. Tarrington. Maeve looked at her angry but sat there without saying anything. “That’s what I thought.” Ms. Tarrington said.  
“Alright, that settles it, you’re lucky I made my decision this late, you would’ve started today, but Mr, Hendrix already left. So you are free today, but I expect to see you this time tomorrow.” Both Maeve and Otis looked at each other and started to pick their stuff up.   
“So this means we can’t do the clinic anymore?” Asked Maeve with a soft tone on her voice.  
“Of course not Wiley. I guess you aren’t really passionate about helping others for free” Maeve sighed, thinking that her only income was gone, and she had to go back looking for a job. Otis took notice of this, and tried to do something.  
“I am really passionate about helping others, it’s really satisfying helping, especially your friends.” Otis said, trying to convince Ms. Tarrington to change opinions.  
“Even if you were really passionate about it and didn’t do it for the money, it is still highly unethical to do it without supervision from an experienced therapist.”  
“My mom is an experienced, certified therapist” Otis responded. Ms. Tarrington looked at Otis with a confused look.  
“Otis don’t..” Maeve told Otis trying to just leave the office as soon as possible.  
“If you really want to, instead of being in detention the rest of the term, you could make an open clinic for all students, without charging and with the supervision and guidance of Ms. Milburn.” Answered Ms. Tarrington, with a menacing look on her face. Otis looked at Maeve who looked annoyed.  
“We will take your off…”  
“Can we talk about it first and then can we come tomorrow morning with an answer.” Said Maeve stopping Otis from dragging her into a mess of a situation.   
“Sure, but if you don’t come tomorrow morning, you will both be suspended, how about that.” Answered Ms. Tarrington.  
“Deal, see you tomorrow then.” Said Maeve as she was now exiting the office.  
“See you tomorrow Ms. Tarrington, thank you” said Otis as he was leaving the office too, trying to get to Maeve who was on her way out of school without looking back.  
“Hey, will we make a decision or…” said Otis walking towards Maeve who just exited the building but after hearing Otis stopped, walked back and started walking towards him.  
“What the fuck did you just do?! Why would you want to keep doing this shit if we will not be charging idiot?! You didn’t even want to do it in the first fucking place!” Said Maeve basically shouting at Otis with anger.   
“I’m sorry, I wanted to keep doing it for the money because-”  
“Because what? You wanted to help me? You think I can’t make money without you? You fucking piece of shit.”   
“Because I wanted to help.”  
“No, you wanted attention, that’s your whole deal, you make yourself to beg for to make this shitty clinic and now when people would not go looking for you, you couldn’t handle it, I’m sick of your shit” Maeve snapped with some teary eyes, while Otis just looked confused and a bit scared.  
“Sorry for snapping.” Said Maeve trying to calm herself and wiping the few tears on her face. Otis sat on the stairs leading up to the main building while Maeve was still standing with her arms crossed looking at him.  
“I’m sorry. Not for trying to help but for not knowing what to say.” Otis managed to say, he wasn’t really uncomfortable, since he was used to people screaming in his own house, he just didn’t expect her to do so.  
“I forgot you said your mom came back, hopefully she can help you with the bills and stuff.” Otis said, Maeve's face turned red, trying to hold back more tears, not knowing what to say to him.  
“Yup, it won’t be as difficult to maintain myself now.” Maeve managed to say with a normal tone. Otis took notice of her not being honest but knew better than to ask, he just nodded.  
“You really want to do this? You would just be in the middle of all students in problems that don’t concern you.” Maeve asked, now knowing what else to say.  
“I’m not sure. I guess it is better than being stuck in the music room with Mr. Hendrix.” Maeve forced a smile, trying to make the situation less awkward for her.  
“Well what would I do? If we are not charging I’m no use on this.” Asked Maeve.  
“You could still organize appointments, maybe even make reports if Ms.Tarrington asks for them.”  
“I thought you said you can’t share what your clients say.” Said a playful Maeve.  
“We’ve been doing this for basically 2 years now, I think I can trust you.”  
“Hopefully she doesn’t ask us for too much, I still need to look for a job then.” Said Maeve whilst looking at the floor.  
“But didn’t you say your mom is now with you? Is she not helping financially?” Asked a somewhat annoyed Otis.  
“Yes, but it’s still nice to have your own money.”  
“I guess.”  
“I gotta go, got places to be.” Said Maeve with a hurried tone on her voice.  
“Wait, Maeve.” Maeve heard him and stopped dead on her tracks, they were now a good distance apart, Otis stood up and started vetoing closer to her.  
“What I said in the last party was wrong and inappropriate, I was really drunk, and those things are totally false and I am really sorry for making you live through such a hard time.” Otis looked defeated, he knew it wouldn’t be as easy to win her confidence back by just apologizing.  
“Drunk words are sober thoughts.” Said Maeve with a light smile, as to show she was still hurt, with reason.  
“No, not at all, I’m really sorry I was really hurt at the time too, and I wasn’t acting properly. I just don't want to lose you.”  
“I’m here right now aren’t I? Besides you now have the rest of the term with the most selfish person you've ever known.” Maeve couldn’t believe she said that, that was mean even by her own standards, but she didn’t let her face show regret. Otis’s on the other hand was as pale as it could get, his heart sank, and his legs were giving up on him, somehow he managed to stay standing.  
“I’m really sorry.” Otis managed to say, now completely defeated, hoping his voice somehow got through.  
“See you later Otis.” Maeve said as she made a turn to leave school grounds. She was now hurting as bad as she ever had. Crying on her way to the caravan park, thinking of what she had done, and how she was now completely alone.  
Otis had it rough too, he headed straight to Eric’s place, not knowing where else to go. Trying as hard to hold his tears back, with no avail. His friend was his saving grace, maybe he would know what to do in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

With nowhere else to go Otis went straight to Eric’s, not calling him beforehand, which he never does. He arrived, the cars weren’t there. He knocked on the door hoping one of his sisters would at least be there, but to his surprise Adam was the one to open the door.

“Sex kid?” Adam said with a confused looked on his face. He looked worried looking at Otis red face and teary eyes. “Everything okay Otis?” Said Adam now looking at the severity of the situation.  
“Is Eric here? I need to talk to him.” Asked Otis looking inside the house.  
“Yeah, he is taking a shower, he’ll be here soon. Come inside in the meantime.” Said Adam moving from the door to let Otis in. They waited at the small kitchen table looking at each other with confused looks on their faces.   
“Can I ask you something Adam? Asked Otis trying to calm himself and distract him.  
“Yeah go ahead.” Answered Adam  
“Have you met Eric’s sisters?”  
“Yeah, they’re lovely, really nice and caring. Why the question.” Asked a slightly annoyed Adam  
“Just curious. But let me tell you, he’s not the type to make it family formal.” Said Otis with a smirk on his face.  
“Well he had no choice, everyone saw me at the play, it was inevitable.”  
“I guess.”

They had another awkward silence.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted something, arriving without warning.” Said an apologetic Otis.  
“You know you apologize a lot?”  
“Yeah, sorry.”  
Adam sighed  
“Don’t worry, we were just hanging, we were going to the mall with his family, they left just a while ago.”  
“Oh, that explains the empty house.”

Yet another awkward silence.

“Can I ask you something now sex kid?” Said Adam with a curious look on his face.   
“Yeah sure.”  
“Can I know the reason why you arrived like you just had a mental breakdown.”  
Otis chuckled, he was now calm after a bit of chit chat.  
“Umm, let’s just say I had a discussion with someone Eric is familiar with.”  
“Is this said person a female?”  
“Yes.”   
“What did Wiley do to you?”  
“What?!” Otis had a shocked look on his face.  
“Well, I know Ola is now dating someone else, and I know what you did at your last party. Not a good look buddy.”  
Otis sat there perplexed, he would’ve never guessed Adam was so intuitive.  
“Am I wrong?” Asked Adam.  
“No, but I never expected you to know.”  
“You know the whole school knows you two have crushes on each other right? You’d be the most popular couple in school.”  
“It’s a bit complicated.”  
“Come on spit the beans.”  
“Well we had a-” Otis tried to talk before he heard a scream from upstairs.  
“Oatcakeee, I know I heard your ugly voice.”  
Eric came downstairs and saw the two of them talking and smiled a bit. But after seeing Otis with some teary eyes he quickly changed to a serious look.  
“Is everything okay Oatcake?”  
“No, I got to tell you something.”

He then proceeded to tell both of them what had just occurred on school grounds.

“Wow that’s rough.” Said Eric with a disheartened tone.  
“Not as rough at that response holy shit.” Adam said, chuckling a bit.   
“Adam!” Quickly said Eric slapping him in the shoulder.  
“Yeah, so I think I really fucked up this time.” Otis said deflated.  
“Things aren’t that bad, I think you still have to properly talk about how you feel about each other.” Said Eric with a hopeful tone.  
“I don’t think talking will solve things now Eric.” Otis said, still deflated.  
“I think they can.” Said Adam.  
“Look, we all know how Maeve is right?” Asked Adam to both of them.  
“Scary?” Said Eric.  
“Smart?” Said Otis.  
“Defensive. And both scary and smart.”  
Otis and Eric looked at each other and nodded.  
“Look, you caught her in a tough spot, she hadn’t seen you in quite a while, it’s obvious she was going to start defensive. Especially if you said she didn’t hear your voicemail.”  
Again both Otis and Eric looked at each other and nodded.  
“I know she has had to open up to you beforehand right?” Asked Adam to Otis  
“I guess you can say so.”  
“When was that? I bet it wasn’t after just greeting each other, maybe after a long clinic session, or I don’t know, did you two ever hang out?”  
“You could say so, a couple times yeah.” Said Otis.  
“I bet after a long day with her she’s as open as a book.”  
Both Eric and Otis looked shocked, they never thought Adam could be so sensitive.  
“What?” Said Adam looking at the confused looks on their faces.  
“Nothing, it’s just that I think you are spot on.” Otis said to Adam.  
“I just really like you that’s all.” Said Eric to Adam. Both smiled at each other.  
“Well, you have our answer, talk to her. But like, actually talk.” Eric said now to Otis.  
“You never really agreed on the decision to Ms. Tarrington right? Use that as an excuse to talk.” Said Adam to Otis.  
“Yeah I will, thank you so much guys.” Otis said looking at the happy couple. He looked at his watch and saw he was going late home and Jean wanted him for dinner.  
“Oh I’m sorry guys, I got to go, gotta get home for dinner. Let’s catch up some other day.” Said Otis hurrying for the door.  
“Yeah go get your girl Oatcake.” Said Eric to his leaving friend.  
Adam stood up, and went with him to the entrance.  
“Wait, Otis.” Said Adam to Otis mounting his bike.  
“What is it?” Said Otis while putting his helmet on.  
“I’m really sorry for all those years of bullying, I haven’t had the opportunity to tell you that before.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s all in the past now. Just take care of Eric. I’ll still fuck you up if you hurt him.” Said Otis with a smile on his face. Adams' face lit up, he was relieved he didn’t have harsh feelings for him.  
“Don’t worry about that.” Answerd Adam.  
“Thanks for today. See you later.” Said Otis biking his way to his house

-

Maeve had just arrived at the caravan park. She was just looking to arrive home and read a book or something to distract herself. She was still hurt not only for saying mean things to Otis, but the angst of not having any more money income. As she arrived Isaac was outside, taking to some other neighbors, when he noted her walk towards her caravan.  
“Smart girl is back.” Isaac said, closing to Maeve's place.  
“I don’t feel like talking Hawking.” Maeve had a regretful look, she was just being mean for no reason.  
“I’ll take that as a compliment, wish I had half his brain.”  
“I’m sorry, had a rough day.”  
“I could tell, you’re wearing all black. Oh wait you always do that.” They both chuckled, Maeve was relieved he didn’t take it seriously.  
“Can I know what happened? It gets really boring out here.”  
Maeve sighed. He was always all up on her for everything.  
“Umm sure. I had an argument with someone important, and my main money income went to shit.”  
“That 's rough. I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t have to be.”  
“Was it all in school? Did your boss come over to your school just to fire you? What did you do?” Said Isaac with a dramatic tone in his voice.  
“Did I ever told you I ran a sex clinic on campus? And charged for it.”  
“No, that’s as illegal as it gets. I love it though.”  
“Yeah and they caught up to it, thankfully the headmistress was nice and didn’t punish me too severely.”  
“You must be really good at it to be running that.”  
“I just arranged appointments and charged. It was really easy.”  
“Oh, so I guess the actual sex genius was the one you had an argument with.”  
“Yeah, I got in my feelings and said some mean things I now regret.”  
“I bet he understands.”  
“I hope he does.”  
“Is it a he?”  
“It is a he.”  
They were now just staring at each other, Maeve was just trying to enter her house.  
“Well, see you later then.” Said Maeve heading for her entrance.  
“Wait, you can’t tell me that whole story and don’t tell me a bit about this said sex master.”  
Maeve sighed once again, trying to get rid of him.  
“You know him actually, the douche that called me out at the last party we went to.”  
“That shithead? I wouldn’t have known he was a sex guru. That explains why you like him.”  
Maeve said nothing, just gave an expressionless smile.  
“Sorry, I’m too nosy, imma let you rest.” Said Isaac heading his own way home.  
“Thanks, see you later.” Said Maeve after now just entering her home.

She didn’t have anything to do. After the first day Ms. Sands didn’t really leave much work to do. She tried to distract herself by reading books she had. She didn’t get too much into them, she had the worry of how to make enough money for rent. Some tears dropped to her eyes, as she was, as she thought, alone.

-

Otis was just now arriving home, on the way there he thought of ways to actually talk to Maeve. Maybe a message would be enough, but if a voicemail didn’t work once, why would a simple message. Call her? No, I’ll find a way to make it awkward. Go to her place? Without warning? What if she’s with her mom and wants to spend time with her. With no actual solution he just ended up worrying about that later, as he was now arriving home, and notified Jakob’s truck parked outside his house. As he arrived home, he realized he left his keys at Eric’s. He knocked twice and Ola was the one to open.

“This usually happens the other way around.” Ola said jokingly to Otis.  
“Hi Ola, guess you are our guests for dinner.”  
“Yes, I’m surprised you aren’t surprised.”  
“Saw a big red truck parked right outside, couldn’t miss it.”  
“Good point. Well let’s go see what they have to say.”

As they both entered the living room dinner was almost ready, everything was beautifully arranged with Jean in the kitchen with the final touches to the meal. Jakob was ready at the dinner table reading the newspaper. After a few minutes dinner was ready and they all sat at the dinner table. Stares were exchanged between the four of them. Not a word had been said. They were used to it though, after all the thing they’ve been through silence was a bit normal. But Jean tried to make things less awkward. 

“So Ola, how is Lily doing?”  
“Great, she said she couldn’t make it, had a big project to work on with Mr. Hendricks.”   
“Tell her she is invited here whenever she wants.”  
“Thank you, I’ll tell her.”

Both Ola and Jean tried making things more natural, they tried starting a conversation with both Jakob and Otis but neither would give in.

“So Otis, how did school go?” Jean said to Otis.  
“Umm not so great, the new headmistress punished me for the sex clinic we used to run.” Otis said.  
“Ugh right, I forgot about that. Will they expel you?” Asked a concerned Jean.  
“No, I’ll just have detention the rest of the term.”  
“What a relief, you could’ve been expelled you know?”  
“Yeah mom I know.”  
“Otis was great Jean, people said that he gave excellent advice.” Ola added.  
“Did you ever received sex advice from him?” Now Jakob was intrigued by the conversation in hand.  
“What? No! I just heard good things from him. Lily said he really helped him with- a problem she had.”   
“Tried my best.” Otis now said.  
“Well I’m glad at least you weren’t telling people to do nasty things.” Jean finished

The table was now filled with awkwardness, talking about a sex clinic during dinner isn’t that normal after all. After a small silence, Jean decided to speak.

“Well, we now have to tell both of you.” Jean said. Both Otis and Ola faces looked confused, they thought this would be a normal dinner, but apparently not.  
“You see, with the news that I’m pregnant, we decided to, first of all, keep the baby.” Jean said.  
“Well that’s great, I’m really happy for both of you.” Ola told both Jean and Jakob.  
“And second of-”   
“We’re moving in.” Jakob interrupted Jean before she could finish.   
“What?!” Ola said in shock.  
“WHAT?!” Otis response was a bit louders than Ola.  
“Yes, we thought that taking care of the baby was the utmost priority to us. And the best way to take care of a newborn is with teamwork and open communication. So yeah, we have plenty of room for the both of us anyways.” Jean said to Otis which was of straight confusion.  
“I mean, this house is way bigger than ours, so it makes a bit of sense.” Ola said, trying to be optimistic. “But what about my sisters?” Ola asked Jakob.  
“I called them, said we were having a baby. They didn’t believe me and hung up the phone. So I guess they won’t be coming back from college.” Jakob said without concern.  
“As they should.” Ola said.  
“Otis darling, do you have anything to say.” Jean asked Otis, who sat there just looking zoned out. The three of them looked at him just on another plane of existence. Ola snapped him out with a quick tap to the head.   
“Sorry I’m just confused.” Otis said, trying not to act up.   
He had an angry yet contained look on his face. Without saying anything he got up, and went straight to his room. Jean called him but to no avail, Ola decided to head upstairs too, to try and talk to him

-

He was sitting at the edge of his bed, with both hands on his face, he looked like he was about to cry. Ola noticed and before entering knocked on the open door. Otis noticed and nodded, trying to wipe his face.  
“Everything alright? If you knew she was pregnant you could’ve guessed that this would happen, you aren’t dumb.”  
“Yeah, but I thought it would’ve been right before the date of the birth, not just after some months.” He looked concerned even though he didn’t seem to mind the decision.  
“Well then why are you like this, a couple months of difference are not that hard you know?”  
“I’m not mad at you moving in, it just caught me by surprise. Besides, I’m glad both of you will be here when the time comes, I couldn’t imagine taking care of a kid just me and mum.”  
“Then why are you like this. Something else is on your mind, I know you well enough.” Ola said. There was no hiding it, he was still hung up on his situation with Maeve.  
“There is something else.”  
“Is it Maeve?”  
“What?”  
“What? I heard the headmistress call both of you last period. Have you still not talked to her?”   
“I tried, it’s just that, she is tough to talk to you know.”  
“Trust me, I know.” She tried making things better. Otis looked like he was about to explode in tears.  
“So will you tell me what happened?” Ola asked, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.  
“Let’s just say we argued, and she basically let me know that the things said at the last party hurted her, and I can’t do anything to make things better.”  
“That’s not true. You basically said you liked her more than you liked me and look at me, you talked to me and now things are good between us. Now you just go talk to her.”  
“It’s not that easy with Maeve.”  
“I bet if you open up and not just say *Im sorry* as you always do, she’ll forgive you.”  
Otis sat in silence, he had heard the same advice twice in a day and still didn’t do anything about it.  
“So, will you do anything now? Call her.”  
“I don’t think we should remedy things in a phone call.”  
“Go to her place.”  
“I don’t want to interrupt her if she is doing somet-”  
“OTIS DO SOMETHING THEN!!” Ola basically shouted to him interrupting him in the process.  
“Sorry but damn, you can’t make up your mind.”  
“I know, sorry.”  
“Call her, ask her if it is okay if you go and hang out, and express yourself, don’t just say sorry.”  
“Yeah, I will.” Otis said standing up, looking ready for action.   
“But maybe tomorrow cause maybe she is slee-'' Otis said before being interrupted again from Ola.  
“Otis. Leave. Now.” Ola basically commanded him.   
“Right, I’m going.” He was now leaving his room and going straight to the front door. Both Jean and Jakob didn’t realize he had left. He grabbed his bike and started going straight to the caravan park.

-

He stopped at the shop where Ola used to work. He grabbed some chips, and some flowers, for the sentimental value. He grabbed his phone right outside the store and called Maeve. With every ring from the phone he began starting to get more and more nervous.

Maeve was at home, doing some homework when her phone rang. It was Otis. What a miracle it was that he had the balls to actually call her. She was nervous, she also thought that they never really agreed on what to say tomorrow morning to Ms. Tarrington, so this had to be the purpose of the call. She grabbed the phone and answered.

“Hey.” Maeve said with some shakiness on her tone.  
“Hey, Maeve.”   
“What do you want?” Maeve said, trying not to show much emotion.  
“Hey are you in your place by any chance? I think we have something to still talk about.”  
“Yes I am, but there’s nothing really to talk about.” Maeve was still cold towards him.  
“I think we both know we do.”  
Maeve didn’t say anything at first, she didn’t expect a confident Otis.  
“What do you want to talk about then.”  
“Is it okay if I go to yours to talk then?”  
Maeve still waited a bit before each response, thinking the right thing to say without showing any emotion. After a sigh that Otis heard through the phone:  
“Fine, but don’t be too late.”  
“On time is late.” Said Otis as he hung up and went straight to Maeve’s as fast as he could pedal.  
Maeve was impressed by the confidence and chuckled hearing his response. After hanging up she looked around her caravan and noticed a mess, so she started cleaning up a bit. She still wanted to give him a good impression.

-

Sometime after Otis was now entering the caravan and noticed her caravan almost instantly. He was still not familiar with the whole park, but he couldn’t forget her place even if he wanted to. With chips on one hand and flowers on the other he knocked at the door. Maeve heard and blushed instantly, she knew who it was and got chills as she gave herself a quick look in the mirror and fixed herself and went straight to the door. Her heart almost left her body seeing him, and the flowers on were the cherry on top. After trying her hardest to keep a cold look, she managed to speak.

“Hey.”  
“Hi.” Said an optimistic Otis. “Can I come in?”  
Maeve gave him a mean look.  
“Why the flowers?”  
“Well I went to a shop on the way here and they were on the counter. Besides, they give me good memories.”  
“They worked once, not twice.” That was a big lie, she hadn’t forgotten about that day, in the toughest day she could remember to date, Otis was there to support her. They worked wonders on her. “I’ll keep them though, it would be a waste of life if you throw them.” She said as she basically took them from his hand.  
He looked a bit relieved, he knew the flowers worked.  
“So can i come in?”  
“Did you come to talk about the Ms. Tarrington thing?” Maeve wanted his answer to be no, she wanted to hear how he felt not just about school stuff, but about her.  
“Yes, but no.”  
The answer was good enough for her.  
“Come on in then.” She said as she just left the door open and went to the kitchen, planning where to put the flowers on.  
As Otis entered he inspected the place a bit, not a sign of her mother and sister, he thought he would’ve had to meet them tonight too. After not knowing where to sit he decided to sit on one of her couches. They weren’t really comfortable as he would like, but this was not the place to get picky.  
“You have a nice place.”  
“No I don’t.” She wasn’t looking at him, she was preparing the vase for the flowers.  
“Yes you do, it feels warm and cozy.”  
“I bet this whole thing is not as big as your room.”  
“My room is not this big, don’t be silly.”  
“Your whole house is probably bigger than this shitty park.”  
“You just had the image of many teenagers packed into it, it’s not that big I promise.”  
“I don’t like thinking about that night.” She said, finishing putting the flowers on a vase in the kitchen, and sat on the table right beside the kitchen. Arms crossed.  
“Do you want to talk about that night?” Otis asked regretfully.  
“Not really.”  
“Yeah, me neither.”  
“So?”  
“Right Umm-”

After an awkward silence Maeve couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Why didn’t you ever call me? Or texted? Or even come? You know I lived here.”  
“I’m sorry, i just- After the voicemail I left I thought you didn’t want to talk to me. And I respected that decision, and killed myself because I couldn’t do anything and I just hated myself for what I did and-”  
“What voicemail?” Maeve said, confused. She didn’t receive any voicemail and knew because she checked her phone constantly waiting for a call or text from him.  
“The day of the quiz head finals I left you a voicemail. I was watching live and knew you couldn’t answer so I just left a voicemail.”  
“Well I clearly didn’t get it. What was in it?”  
“Well, something along the lines that I’m sorry, and that I was really happy and proud of you for coming this far, trusting your teammates in the finals, and winning the whole thing.”  
“Was that it? You waited all this time and never called back for that?” She was shocked and angry, she hoped this wasn’t all.  
“For the most part, yeah.” He was still a bit shy to tell her how he actually felt.  
“Well thank you, I guess” Maeve got disappointed, that’s not what she wanted to hear.

An awkward silence filled the place with stares from Maeve and Otis inspecting the rest of the caravan.

“Can I ask you something?” Otis asked hesitantly.  
“Sure.”  
“Where’s your mum and Elsie?”  
“None of your business.” Maeve was still a bit touchy about the subject.  
“Yeah I guess. Can I tell you something that just happened today?”  
“You don’t have to ask for permission to speak, you know. And don’t say your sorry.”  
“I’m so- Alright sorry.”  
“Umm, did I ever tell you my mum was, well, pregnant.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, and that the father is Ola’s dad?”  
“What?!” Maeve's face was shocked.  
“Yeah. And just before coming here we had dinner, all four of us. And they are apparently moving in.”  
“What?!” Maeve couldn’t help but to chuckle at the thought of that.  
“Yeah. And I got frustrated and decided it was a good time to talk things out.” Otis noticed her holding back a smile.  
“Wait so Ola is now your half sister.”  
“Yes.”  
Maeve laughed a bit but then stopped herself, she wanted to return to her cold self but couldn’t with him.  
“Yeah, so there’s that.” Otis noticed Maeve hold back laughter, he was relieved she wasn’t that mean to her after all.

After another silence, not so awkward, Maeve managed to calm herself down. Otis was now smiling at the floor, thinking things were getting a bit better.

“Can I tell you something now?” Maeve now asked Otis.  
“Sure.”  
“Did I ever tell you my mum was using again?”  
“What?”  
“And that after the quiz head's finals I called social services on her, and they took her and Elsie” Maeve said, holding back tears while she did.  
“I had no idea, I’m so so-”  
“Don’t say your sorry.” Maeve was now basically crying.  
“I’m not sorry for what happened. I’m sorry for not being here for you.”  
They both stopped and stared at each other. After hearing those words Maeve’s heart began going wild, butterflies on her stomach. She couldn’t help but think of how fortunate she was of having him with her.  
“Sorry, that sounded better on my head.” Otis admitted.  
“Don’t worry, you still have been here more for me than my mum ever was.”   
Now Otis was the one with all the feelings. Knowing he still had a chance to make amends.  
“Glad to be here.”

They were now smiling, Maeve was still crying a bit, but the thought of her mum and all the bad memories attached to her quickly vanished with Otis with her.

“Can I ask you another thing?” Maeve stood up from her chair and walked to the sofa right next to the one Otis was sitting in.   
“Umm sure.” Otis started getting nervous as he saw her approaching him.  
“Is it true that you and Ruby hooked up that night?”  
“I thought you didn’t want to talk about that day.”  
“I think we should do.”  
“If you insist. Yes, we did. But it didn’t mean anything to me. I barely even remember that encounter, I was really really drunk that night.” Otis looked like he was begging for mercy. Maeve knew a sane Otis wouldn’t do such a thing, so she was glad to know her suspicion was true.  
“So being drunk was an excuse for that, and for the speech?” Maeve was acting defensive, but she was basically toying with him, she didn’t hold back any bad feelings towards him.  
“Maeve most of the things I said that night were not true.”  
“Most?”  
“Yes, I barely remember what I said word for word but the thing about you being selfish is not true at all, I think we both know it’s not true.”  
She just smiled, she got lost a bit in his blue eyes.  
“And the thing about you being scary is true.”  
“Shut up.” Maeve said playfully. The air felt lighter for both of them.  
“And the thing about me liking you more than I ever liked Ola, was true.”   
Maeve’s heart skipped a beat, she was glad Otis still had feelings for her. She wanted to ask for clarification on the “was true” but didn’t want to push him too much.  
“And you still dated her.” Maeve was a bit salty, knowing of Ola and Otis dating even though he still liked her.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had feelings for me and didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you. That’s why I hadn’t told you before too. I didn’t know how you would react.”

They both stayed silent. Overthinking the situation they were in. They basically admitted they still had feelings for each other beforehand, it was time they both say they still shared those same feelings.

“So about the Ms. Tarrington thing…” Otis began saying.  
“I guess you left us with no choice.”  
“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”  
“I guess I want to do it. I hated having people today asking for appointments, they’re annoying.”  
“Yeah had the same thing happen to me today. Wait, but if your mum is not here, and we won’t be charging-”  
“Don’t worry about me.” Maeve interrupted Otis, even though she was worried herself.  
“And how about rent, and school, and food-”  
“I told you not to worry. There’s still jobs left to get.”  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help myself.”  
“I know you can’t.” She said while smiling.  
Otis too couldn’t help but smile, he felt all that tension fade away.  
“What are you doing tomorrow afterschool? I’ll need to search for a job and a little bit of help goes a long way.” Maeve asked him, she wanted to spend as much time with Otis as possible.  
“After our detention clinic?”  
“After clinic detention.”  
“Not much I guess, I still don’t want to spend time with my new dad.” Otis said as he chuckled. He was glad she wanted to spend time with him.  
“Great, we’ll have plenty of time tomorrow to look around the mall for a start.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Alright.”

They shared another silence. Involuntarily, Maeve got a bit closer to Otis, he was doing the same too. They were now basically sitting next to one another. They both noticed this and shared a look. Maeve was lost in his eyes, blue, ocean like eyes. His lips too, somehow she found Otis’s lips attractive, plenty of times looking at them wondering if it would be the right place and time for a kiss. She kept overthinking the situation, lost in the moment, getting closer and closer to his face.

Otis was lost in the moment too. He couldn’t help himself but to look at everything about Maeve. Her brown eyes were glistening. He found her nose piercing arousing, he was never the type of person to like piercings, but Maeve rocked it, and it looked so good on her. And her lips, he too was sometimes lost staring at them, what a figure they had and how they would taste. He wasn’t really that experienced in kissing yet, but knew they would feel magical. 

They got closer and closer, they both could feel each other’s breath. They knew what was coming next. 

UNTIL

Otis 's phone rang, which scared both of them. At the realization of the situation they were in Maeve quickly gathered herself and separated a bit from him. Otis got ashamed as he felt guilty for ruining the moment. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed it was her mum. He forgot he didn’t tell her he had left.

“Umm I’m sorry it’s my mum, I got to go.”  
“Yeah, it’s getting late.”  
He began walking outside the caravan.  
“Wait.” Maeve shouted as Otis had taken a few steps outside.

She ran up to him and gave him a hug. He didn’t expect her to do such a thing, which left him with his arms opened, shortly after closing them, resulting in a loving embrace from both of them.   
“Thank you for today, I needed that.” Said Maeve, whose face was resting in Otis’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry. Thank you too.”

Shortly after a couple seconds, Otis tried to separate himself, but Maeve was too deep into the hug, not wanting to let go. After feeling Otis let go, he did herself. A bit ashamed, her face started turning red.   
“Sorry, go on.”  
“Sorry, see you tomorrow.” Otis said as he continued his way home.

After seeing Otis leave the park Maeve was outside, seeing him leave. She was overwhelmed with emotions, making amends with Otis was everything she has wanted to do ever since the day of the party. And seeing him leave made her realize that she was still in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the wait. I didn’t feel inspired to write, that’s why there was a bit of a delay in between chapters. Hopefully you enjoy, and I might take time to write the next chapters. I need no learn how to write a good kiss scene (spoiler alert?). Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first time writing I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I wanted a time skip, and I didn’t want it to be too long so springbreak worked, I don’t know if in the uk they have springbreak, I have to guess they do, I apologize if that’s not true. I started writing this like 2 months ago and just finished it couple days ago, so we now now Ms. Tarrington won’t even be next season so there’s that. Hopefully you enjoyed, might write chap 2 sometime soon.


End file.
